I will protect them
by Demon of the red eyes
Summary: Loud House Pertenece a Chris Savino. Solo lo tome prestado. (Lynncoln)
1. Betrayed by the country

Estaba sucio, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que sentía emocionalmente.

Había estado en el ejército desde que tenía memoria, en un "Programa secreto" graciosamente catalogado por sus compañeros como "el programa Spartan". Pero el nombre se había quedado adjunto en el nombre clasificado. Su compañeros al igual que el, habían sido secuestrados en el hospital después de su nacimiento. Cuando ya habían cumplido dos años, se les enseñaron tácticas como preparación. Y dos años más tarde, se les empezó a entrenar físicamente para estar preparados ante todo.

Poco después, cuando tenían ya ocho años, los mandaron al campo de batalla. Más en concreto, a Abbottabad para combatir contra las fuerzas rebeldes de Pakistán. Estuve en el frente de esa batalla, vi morir a dos de mis compañeros. Al ver eso, con fuerza devolvimos el ataque, donde logré abatir a un personaje importante de nuestros enemigos.

Osama Bin Laden.

Luego, después de abatir a algunos más, las fuerzas rebeldes se retiraron, dejándonos vía libre para proceder y llevarnos el cuerpo de Bin Laden. Los altos mandos estuvieron gratamente sorprendidos ante nuestra respuesta, y solo callaron unos segundos ante nuestros caídos.

Poco después de algunas semanas, nos volvieron a enviar fuera del país, en una operación oscura. No podría dar más detalles acerca de eso, solo que perdimos a más de la mitad.

Los que quedábamos, diez, nos dividieron y me mandaron a operaciones de seguridad dentro de estados unidos. Estuve ahí por un tiempo hasta que me removieron y me reintegraron con mi viejo grupo, pero ya solo quedaban cinco. Nos mandaron en una operación negra nuevamente, dentro del pais. Teníamos que infiltrarnos en un grupo terrorista y descubrir donde se iba a llevar a cabo la llamada "Reunión de los cuatro fénix". En si, la reunión de los líderes de grupos terroristas que trabajaban juntos. Nos separamos nuevamente, yo quedé con el compañero que había "sobrado".

Nos habíamos logrado infiltrar con éxito, pero teníamos que comportarnos como la escoria que había en aquella organización. Así fue, hasta que nos mandaron a hacer recados en una pequeña ciudad llamada Royal Woods.

En si, no era muy difícil. Solo teníamos que atar un cabo suelto. Llegamos tranquilamente y hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer. Pero a la vuelta, nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo de chicas: una de ascendencia latina, otra de un color de piel pálido y unos ojos de color verde brillante, que contrastaba con su delineador negro alrededor de los ojos. La última venia con una camiseta blanca con algunas partes rojas y el número uno marcado en la camiseta.

Nos detuvimos, ellas se acercaron inocentes de lo que podría pasar. Y el mayor del grupo, un hombre gordo pero bastante bien parecido tomo a la chica latina del cuello, y lamió su rostro. La latina le lanzó un golpe, pero no logro moverlo. El mayor rio entre dientes y le dio un golpe brutal en el estómago. Yo para seguir mi coartada, me acerque rápidamente a la que parecía deportista, ella intento golpearme pero simplemente la esquivé, la derribe y que entre sus piernas, mi antebrazo en su garganta. Con otra mano, saque un cuchillo táctico que había comprado recientemente y lo apunté a su garganta, amenazando con cortarla si hacía algo estúpido.

Deje caer mi cubre bocas y la bese, ella me mordió la lengua y yo solamente reí. Le di un golpe en el rostro que la dejo aturdida, lo cual aproveche para quitarle los pequeños pantaloncillos que ella traía, pataleo pero no pudo hacer nada. Con sus pantaloncillos amarre sus manos, y luego empecé a meter poco a poco mis dedos con intenciones de hacerla mojarse para facilitar mi trabajo.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto, como agente de organización criminal, había tenido que matar a cientos de inocentes y violar a muchas mujeres. Sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, esto no me lo habían pedido, lo estaba haciendo por mi cuenta y para aumentar mi credibilidad en la organización. Extrañamente, sentí un placer enfermo al introducir mi miembro en ella. Ignore sus gritos y sus lloriqueos. —"Pobre chica, esto debe ser muy traumático para ti. Pero no te preocupes, tu buen amigo Lincoln te matará para que ya no sufras."—Había terminado, y estaba a punto de matarla cuando escuché el sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos. La mire ansioso y le di un último beso antes de correr, dejándola ahí, recostada en el frío suelo y con la mirada perdida.

Solo llegamos al auto, que estaba algo lejos, y nos fuimos como si nada.

Poco después, al recostarse en su cama, lloro como una niña. El odiaba esto, aunque pareciera que no, se odiaba a sí mismo y odiaba a estas personas. Solo estaba esperando la orden para poderlos matar a todos. Se levantó de su cama, y se tomó una ducha.

Y ese fue su día, es por esta razón que se sentía sucio. Pero su día todavía no había terminado, apenas bajaba empezaba el verdadero movimiento. Cuando salió de su ducha, eran cerca de las tres con quince de la madrugada. Vio a muchos salir de sus habitaciones a sus quehaceres diarios.

Lincoln suspiro, y entro a sí habitación a vestirse. Apenas tenía la ropa interior puesta cuando su compañero entro por la puerta, tenía un rostro entre melancólico y feliz.—Llegaron noticias, Lincoln. Aunque son buenas y malas.

Lincoln no se vio incomodado al verse en ropa interior, solo siguió vistiendo se mientras miraba en silencio absoluto.—Podemos exterminar a estos bastardos.—Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa maniaca. Al fin podía deshacerse de esta mierda.

—¿Y las malas?—Su voz sonó algo extraña, estaba acostumbrado a oír su frialdad. Pero este tono de voz estaba lleno de malicia y deseos asesinos.

El de pelo negro soltó un largo suspiro.—Solo quedamos nosotros dos.—La sonrisa de Lincoln instantáneamente se borró, su mirada se llenó de melancolía y soltó un largo suspiro igual a su compañero.—No hay refuerzos, ya solo quedamos nosotros dos de los 100 que éramos por grupo. De los cuatrocientos niños secuestrados, solo quedamos nosotros. Y por lo que parece en el informe, se quieren deshacer de nosotros también.

—Eso ya lo sabía Clyde, recuerda lo que nos enseñaron. "Si no puedes controlar algo, terminalo".—Corto. Mirando como el de tez oscura cerraba los ojos soltando un suspiro cansino.—Bien podemos cumplir esta última orden, y desaparecer después. No seríamos los primeros en desertar después de todo.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar. Pero estamos hablando como armas, no como personas.—Solto Clyde, en su rostro se apreciaba un poco de miedo.—Yo aún soy una persona Lincoln, por más fuerte que sea y sin importar a cuantos haya matado. Sigo siendo una persona a fin de cuentas, y tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de esta orden.—Clyde le miró en silencio unos segundos, dejando a Lincoln terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.—Tengo miedo, miedo a que me maten. Temo que si deserto me encuentren y me maten. Simplemente tengo miedo. Lincoln, ¿Tú no sientes miedo?

La mirada de Lincoln se suavizó un poco mostrando por primera vez incomodidad a su compañero.—Siendo sincero, yo también temo a la muerte Clyde, pero ¿Que podemos hacer nosotros?. Matamos por órdenes, masacramos a multitudes, a gente que no se lo merecía. Vivimos de la muerte, maldita sea. No importa si piensas que estamos haciendo lo correcto por un bien mayor, somos armas bajo la enorme mano de la política. Si trabajaramos por un bien mayor, no hubiese pasado lo del hospital en la misión del 4 de febrero del 2012. Matamos inocentes, enfermos que no tenían nada que ver, y los matamos porque fue una simple orden. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no pienses que somos héroes. Solo somos asesinos esperando morir por un bien mayor.—Lincoln suspiro muy pesadamente. Había dejado salir algo de su desesperación.—¿Podemos terminar con esto y irnos de una buena vez? Odio este sitio.

—Esta bien.—Hablo Clyde, sus ojos cerrados plácidamente mientras asimilaba lo dicho por su último hermano en armas.—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez, no dejemos a nadie vivo.

—Que empiece el juego, Clyde.

Poco después, cerca de las siete de la mañana, se dio a conocer una de las mayores masacres situadas en Royal Woods, encontrándose también a cuatro líderes de mafias distintas torturados y asesinados. Lo cual tomo por sorpresa a los ciudadanos de la pequeña ciudad, en especial a la policía local que no estaba informada acerca del grupo terrorista que situaba la ciudad poco a poco.

Por su parte, ambos "hermanos" huyeron de la ciudad para no ser detectados y tampoco ser sospechosos. Estuvieron escondidos en un orfanato de Michigan donde obviamente pagaron a las nanas de ahí para dejarlos quedarse y guardar silencio.

Por su parte, la familia Loud había sentido la noticia con felicidad, puesto que una de sus integrantes había sido violada esa noche por un bastardo terrorista como le llamó la mayor de las loud. Casi lo festejaron, pero la única que no se sintió feliz, fue la propia Lynn, ella sintió asco. Asco de sí misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse. Asco de la persona que la había violado, podía aún sentir su estomago caliente por aquel asqueroso líquido. Aún podía sentir su asquerosa lengua paseándose por su boca. Aún podía vez aquella asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que se hundía en ella. Apretó con fuerza los puños y empezó a llorar. Se sentía tan asqueada que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero lo peor no había llegado aún, no. El peor enemigo que Lynn podía tener, el más difícil que jamás pudo sentir apenas empezaba a sentirse.

El miedo.

Miedo de saber si el que la forzo aún estaba suelto.

Miedo de saber si volvería a verlo.

En su mente se formó la imagen del atacante, riendo con ironía y sorna. Burlándose de ella y de su estado. La imagen se desvaneció segundos después, mientras Lynn empezaba a llorar de nuevo.


	2. Start from scratch

— **Atencion a todo el personal, Iniciando protocolo Hades, favor de evacuar las instalaciones en exactamente 5 minutos.** —Una voz robotica resono en los oidos de el y sus compañeros, miro hacia atras listo para dar su orden.

—Ya lo oyeron, retirada.—Empezo a correr, seguido de la pequeña compañia de soldados que estaba liderando.

— _Aqui centro de comando, ¿Cual es la situación Alpha-01—_ Atravez de los comunicadores se escucho una voz femenina, sobresaltando un poco al capitan de su escuadron.

—Aqui Alpha-01, iniciamos el escape. Operación "Helheim" en progreso. solicito evacuación aérea inmediata.—Se escucho la voz del niño de pelo blanco.

— _Negativo Alpha One, hay demasiada resistencia para evacuarlos. Tienen nuevas ordenes, limpien los alrededores de las instalaciones hasta que podamos aterrizar sin poner en riesgo los archivos recuperados.—_ Lincoln se sorprendió severamente ante esto, pero se quedo callado. Ordenes eran ordenes.

—Enterado, procediendo con la limpieza.—Hablo Lincoln.—Nina, esto no me gusta.—Miro a su segunda al mando, mientras su rostro se volvia mas serio.

—Creelo que a mi tampoco, capitan. Pero son ordenes de arriba, no podemos ignorarlas.—Una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y una cicatriz en la nariz respondio, mientras el resto de su compañia asentia.

—Bien... que asi sea.—

(X.x.X)

Lincoln abrio los ojos, mirando el sol empezar a aparecer en la ventana del orfanato donde se estaban quedando. sintió un escalofrío cuando imagenes vinieron a su mente recordando los cadaveres de la compañia Alpha.

Hasta ahora recordaba la maldición que su batallon parecia tener, y a pesar de que ahora esten catalogados como inactivos, nunca dejarian de ser "Spartans". Es un sentimiento gracioso, saber que todos a tu alrededor van a morir... te duele, pero de tabtas veces que ha pasado lo mismo, deja de importarte.

Se terminó de estirar en la cama, se sento y empezo su rutina diaria desde que llego aqui. Se puso sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus calcetines, sus zapatillas y por ultimo una camisola. Habia cambiado su atuendo cuando llego, no queria parecer un militar cuando llego aqui, asi que habia optado por guardar ese atuendo para ponerse uno completamente distinto. una camisola naranja, zañatillas rojas, y la mezclilla de su pantalon era de un color comun.

Se levanto de su cama y bajo su camisola puso una cartuchera, donde puso su arma de preferencia, esa a la que le tenia mucho cariño. Un revólver modificado de Diez tiros con una empuñadura azulada con un estampado de conejo. Ese era Bun-Bun, el ultimo regalo que le habia dado su ex-novia antes de que desapareciera en acción.

Otra vez estaba divagando, sin embargo, no le molesto en absoluto. para el, siempre que aparecieran sus amigos iban a ser buenos recuerdos.

Eso no importaba ahora, llevaba diez dias asi y no iba a cambiar por ahora. solo debia concentrarse en seguir adelante con su vida, dejar el pasado manchado atras y ser una buena persona. al menos aquella chica que habia dejado por falta de tiempo no habia visto su cabello, aunque dudaba que le fuera a reconocer. era pelirrojo en ese entonces. la magia del tine, supongo.

( **Hola amigos, ¿que tal? aqui Demon, bueno... ¿perdon por la espera? estuve hospitalizado y perdi los archivos que contenian la linea temporal de la historia, tengo que ir por un lado distinto ya que no recuerdo mucho de la linea origina. en fin, estoy divagando.** **cambiando de tema, no voy a actualizar diario, semanal, o incluso mensualmente. no voy a tener un horario específico, esta historia es un pasatiempo asi que... no espero mucho de ella, pero viendo que a algunos le gusto, la seguire cada que pueda.** **No se como despedirme, Sayonara)**


End file.
